I can Smile Now
by 00Edward-cullen-lover00
Summary: My Twilight! OOOOOO......The Cullens aren t the only ones with a secret. : Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

There was a new student coming. A girl. So the pathetic human boys were hoping she was "hot."

The girls couldn`t wait `till she got here because she would instantly become popular. Then if they were her "best friend" then that would rank them higher in the rankings.

Human minds were so vile. Only 653 more days until we get to graduate and go to a different school. Hooray.

* * *

Today was the arrival of the new girl. Someone found out her name. Isabella Swan. She was the chief police`s daughter. This didn`t go unnoticed by the humans. Half the boys were back tracking their plans because the chief could easily 'kill-n-hide' if they did anything to his precious daughter.

The girls were anxious.

Alice wasn`t really looking out for Isabella`s future. She was looking out for her husband`s future. In case he snapped. Jasper kept telling her he was perfectly fine, but his thoughts said otherwise. _What if I do snap? What would Alice do? Would she be disappointed in me? Well of course she would be disappointed in you, you fool. Alice is kind, caring, sweet……_

His thought trailed off as he admired his wife. Alice and Jasper has been married nine times since they first came here. Carlisle and Esme have been married six times. Rosalie and Emmett….well Rose likes the attention and Em likes the honeymoon`s so they have been married thirteen times. _Big Shocker._

I`m the odd one out of the family. I don`t really mind. When I was human I had my heart broken. There was no way I was going through that again. Granted it is the twenty-first century….but still…..you never know.

Just as we were pulling into a parking space everyone`s thoughts hit me at once.

_What if she`s ugly, but has a smokin` hot body? Hhhmmmm……_

That was just about how all the males thought`s were.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Rosalie gasped"Noo"

I looked up and a cherry red 2012 Ferrari was coming in the school parking lot.

_But…..But…..They aren`t even supposed to be out yet!_ She screeched in her head.

When she climbed out of her car, everyone's mouths were surely touching the grounds. She was beautiful. Beautiful didn`t even describe her. She had waist long blue-black hair that was curled at the ends. Her eyes were dark purple. _Wait. Purple? _

She had a heart shaped face and her skin was almost as white as ours.

All the boys couldn`t get pass her face. Then finally one boy got a look at herbody and wolf-whistled at her. When she looked his way he smirked and she simply raised an eye-brow and rolled her eyes in disgust or annoyance, I couldn`t tell.

Rosalie was full on glaring at her now and if Looks Could kill……Isabella would be six feet under by now. She looked our way and caught Rosalie glaring at her. When she looked her left brow furrowed a little and she cocked her head to the side just a little.

When she looked at all of us….her eyes were so sad…..I just wanted to take it away._ What?_ When she looked Rosalie in the eyes, even she flinched back from the sadness.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear and repeatedly sing-songing in her head that it was finally happening.

Little did I know, what was about to happen was going to change all our lives forever.

**For the better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice pov!-**

_I can`t wait! I can`t wait! I. Can`t. Wait.!_

Today was the day _she _was coming! She would change all our lives. Especially Edward`s. He was alway`s sad and depressed. Don`t get me wrong, I love my "brother" to death(quite literally) and would do any thing for him, but, he needed someone as much as I needed Jasper. Maybe even more.

Bella and I would be best friends! We would go shopping, have "sleep"over`s-though she would be the only sleeping- and Rosalie would eventually warm up to her. She is just going to be jelous because Bella is beautiful and human.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my family gasped. Well Rosalie gasped the loudest. I looked to see what they were looking at. A shiny red car pulled into the parking spot. It was pretty, but the way Rosalie`s mouth was agape, I was assuming it wasn`t supposed to be out yet.

When Bella got out, I smiled real wide. Her outfit was so...._cute!_

She had on a graphic tee that had some black print on it and neon pink heart on the right side. She had super-skinny jeans that were dark washed on. Her heels were a bright pink. She had a sliver beanie on that contrasted beautifully againt her black hair. She had on a necklace that looked like she had five different ones. Her braclet hat a silver peace sign on it. Her bag was a simple black shoulder bag. **(pic on profile)**

We _had_ to go shopping.

_And soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Just about all at once, all the students started walking really fast to her. For a moment, Isabella looked confused, then turned her head as if looking to see if anyone was behind or beside her.

When she figured out that all the students were coming for her, her heartbeat picked up and she looked terrified.

_Wow! Edward, dude, She`s petrified._

Alice just rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the thick crowd that had already began to form around the girl. She was stuck in the crowd for a moment of two then she came out with a really looking flustered Isabella.

When Alice came back with the beautiful girl, She grinned and said, "Guys, this is Isabella, But she likes to be called Bella."

When she got done, I shot her a look because she hadn`t said anything about being called Bella, and, and if it was true, she would wonder how she knew.

"Uhhh......yeah I like to be called Bella. It`s nice to meet you guys." She had a beautiful bell-like voice. She then graced us with a small, but beautiful, smile.

_See, Edward. Bella is- and is going to be-different than all the other humans. Trust me._

I cocked an eyebrow, silently telling her to elaborate. But instead she started singing somgs by Miley Cyrus.

_Really? She couldn`t pick something else?_

"This is Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice." She said whilst pointing to everybody, including herself.

"Hey. I`m Bella, but you guys all ready know that....."

Then she laughed.

Her laugh was bautiful.

Her laugh was infectious.

Soon Em, Jazz, me, Rose, Alice were chuckling/giggling.(Alice and EM)

Bella really was different.

But I wouldn`t find out how different she was until a couple months.

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful wonderful readers! So do yyou like it? Do you hate it? LEave a quick review to tell me. It doesn`t have to be a long one, it can be a simple smily face or frowny face.**

**Also Alice can not see that Bella is ****NOT**** human.......Sooo.....yeah.**

**O and I have Nothing against Miley Cyrus. I love her music.**

**The more reviews I get, The sooner the fourth chappie will be up! SO review your butts off!!!.....PLEASE!**

**(Sorry it`s short...:()**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I got a lot of favorites, story alerts, and, author alerts! I didn`t expect to get that! I hope you guys like this chapter. It doesn`t have dialogue, but there will be a lot in the next chapter. **_**I NEED A BETA! IF YOUR INTRESTED, REVIEW OR P.M ME PLEASE!**_

**I`m kinda scared to write, because this is my first story......so sorry if it isn`t really good.**

* * *

_Bella`s List:_

_Smell`s Really Good_

_Beautiful_

_Intelligent_

_Funny_

_Loves Cars_

_Loves Sports_

_Loves to read_

_Likes music_

_Hates Shopping_

_Selfless_

Bella smell`s so good. And no, not in the _I Want To Suck Her blood_ way. She smelled like a garden at night. Orchid`s, fressia`s, rose`s, and moonlight. Like Heavan. Imajine walking in your mother`s garden. You`re just a little four-year old. It`s midnight.

You go and sniff all the flower`s, you play and twirl. And you think you want to spend the rest of eternity here. But then your mother comes to find you, and takes you inside. Away from your personal Hevan. That`s what I felt when Bella had to go to History.

She smelled so good,_ so_ _un-human?_ I don`t know. Jasper told me she doesn`t even feel an _ounce_ of fear when she`s around us.....

Then there`s the whole beauty thing. No human is that beautiful. Hell, no vampire is. She has a perfect heart shaped face with red, perfect, plump lips. A perfectly strait nose and matching doe-like,purple eyes framed by the thickest and blackest eyelashes I have ever seen.

I mean, don`t get me wrong, humans can be pretty, maybe even the slightest bit beautiful to _us,_ but not one person looks perfect.

She had the brains of a college student, at least. Well, from what I`ve observed.

She was so funny, she even got Rosalie laughing. _Rosalie._ The vampire that hates the all-to-beautiful-human made her laugh so hard she fighting for breathe she didn`t need. She riveled Emett!

She and Rosalie had another thinng in common-other than being the two most beautiful people I have ever seen in my exsitense-she _loves _cars. She know`s as much as Rosalie.

Rosalie was shocked and impressed. They got in a twenty minute conversation about how if you put a 350 in the motor it would be faster.

She loved sports. Playing and watching them. Just like Emmett and Jasper. She knew all the rules and played all the sports you could possibly think of. She practically knew every guy who has been,or is in football.

She loved to read. Like Jazz. She liked reading _Fantasy_. Ironic, isn`t it? Fantasy. Vampires? Yeah, my point.

Unlike Alice and just about every other girl who adored shopping like it was their child, she hated it. Shopping, I mean. Alice screeched at this. The whole parking lot looked at her like she was crazy. But, Bella was selfless to. She promised Alice she would go shopping with her whenever she wanted to. Even Rose.

She was possibly the most down-to-Earth girl I have met. She didn`t do the giggle-and-twirl-her-hair thing like most girls did when they flirted. Not that Bella flirted with us, of course.

She was to beautiful.

She was to smart.

She was to _perfect._


	5. AN:

I have a new pole up....When I get fifteen votes, I`ll poste a new chapter for all the stories, then I`ll work on the one that won.....But, knowing me, I`ll update a lot sooner than fifteen votes

:D

Don`t you see how awesomee I am?


	6. Hey, so heres the thing

I have a new account, so I`m rewriting all my stories....but there going to be the same but make more sense and be longer.....hopefully.(: The username is MidnightSeductress95. It may change in the future.


End file.
